


Holding Hands in the Dark

by Erosempai



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas wants Sora and dreams about him in the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a friend of Sora and Roxas. I am aware they are the same person, but this seemed like a challenge for me since it is a Canon. Song story as well, since I am hearing "Something Like This" by the Scissor Sisters. It's off their new album, "Night Work."

I just need to hear that song again

Oh there I was standing all alone

When you came dancing

Very very near me

Why'd you have to go and disappear?

He knew that Sora was a memory of his, and he was a memory of the brunette. Looking into each other's eyes they saw the same island, but different people. For Sora; he missed Kairi. For Roxas; he missed Olette. Larxene had rid Roxas of someone to love because she killed Olette, and since that day Larxene returned to normal. Sora wanted to kill the Organization; they took away his friends of the island and he wanted revenge. Now with both of them meeting…

And if they play that song maybe

You'll come dancing back to me

I can't remember any words

There's a verse and after it goes.

Roxas held out his right hand to reach for Sora; he wanted to feel another human again. His heartbeat went quicker as he heard the clank of a keyblade hitting the floor. Sora pulled the blonde into a hug, and the feeling of warm skin caused Roxas to blush…

Something like this(goes)

Something like this(goes)

Over and over like a robot you go

Sora raised the blonde's head up with is fingertips; a wide smirk on his face and giggling sheepishly in his embarrassment. Somehow the young man knew what he was doing, and he wanted to experiment with something. Roxas was still a virgin however since he and Olette never had sex, and even going to 2nd base with her when she was living made him feel awkward. Larxene always said it was because he could never get laid, while that lady had over 100 times with different people. She never managed to sleep with him, but she wanted to.

No I don't feel like going home

Oh, there's no chance

I'm leaving here solo

How will I ever find

A way to track you down?

The floor is where I'll stay and

Sora kissed the blonde softly; his arms wrapping around the other young man tightly. Roxas moaned softly and opened his mouth for the one that was called the killer of the Organization. He was kind about his kisses, but much more urgent then Olette ever was. Roxas moved his tongue against the upper lip of the brunette and opened Sora's mouth, and soon created a deep French kiss.

Ask somebody if they see

Someone shaking tambourines

Two feet that never touch the ground

searching til I've found your moves go

The brunette pushed down Roxas to the cold marble of the castle, and soon moved a kiss down his lips to kiss the front of his neck. The blonde swallowed hard and moaned softly as Sora's hands moved under the white vest he wore. Soft hands. Warm skin. The feeling was amazing on his skin, and it felt like he needed this for a while… the urge growing even more as the vest was getting unzipped. Sora simply took off his shirt and dropped it to the floor after removing his lover's vest, and leaned back down to trace the blonde's nipples through the fabric of the black shirt.

Roxas closed his eyes and moaned deeper; somehow the god of lust was on his side today. He didn't care what the others in the organization would think; he wanted what every good boy wanted… pleasure.

Something like this(goes)

Something like this(goes)

Over and over like a robot you go

"Somebody's enjoying this… are you sure a guy has ever touched you like this?" Sora purred into the blonde's ear. Sora's hands traveled downwards and to the young man's jeans, and he made quick work by unzipping them down and sliding them across the smooth marble. Smooth hands moved down the blonde's thighs, down to his inner leg, and finally one hand wrapped around his shaft. Roxas moaned softly, and Sora's hand began to stroke him slowly as he worked on removing his own jeans. Both of the young men were now naked, and Roxas sat up just to be pushed down again by the other man's hand.

"Wait, you still haven't felt the best part.." Sora said softly into the air.

Roxas woke up on the cold marble the next morning to find Larxene looking at him, and he was still naked by the looks of it. She giggled softly and threw his pants to him from across the room, "I forgot how you looked when you enjoyed yourself."


End file.
